


Begone, My Ice Queen

by miss_xip



Series: The Ice Queen [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Birth, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Daddy Kink, Depends who you root for, Domestic Violence, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Harry Potter References, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Ice Powers, Ice Queen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Kind of..., M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mind Control, Mind Fuck, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mpreg, NSFW, Non-Consensual Violence, OOC, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: The babe in his arms is much too young to sense his mother's anger."Don't you dare look at me with pity," the raven snarled at the Guardians. "Look at me with the anguish of knowing that everything I went through, I went through on my own. Now, begone." He turns, headed back into his ice castle.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Begone, My Ice Queen

Jackie's hair is as dark as a raven's feathers, hanging in a low braid down his back. His eyes are as hued as violet flower. His once-tattered clothes are now replaced with a long, flowing black dress. His face is scrunched, angled down, as he is incredibly angry with the prospect of them being here.

The babe in his arms is too small to sense his mother's anger.

"...Don't you dare look at me with pity," Jackie growls, his anger focused solely on the Guardians. "Look at me with the anguish of knowing that everything I went through, I went through on my own. Now, begone." He turns, ready to disappear back into his ice castle.

"Jackie, please--"

"Did you not hear me?!" He cries, not even looking at them. "BEGONE!"

The door slams shut.

*

NINE MONTHS, THREE DAYS PRIOR

Pitch sent Jackie flying through the air, right into the back of the iceburg, easily dazing him.

He throws the boy's snapped staff into the ice cavern below before picking up the unconscious winter sprite into his arms.

Laughing triumphantly, he makes sure to travel through his shadows... to the place he knows the Guardians will be.

The Pole.

Except, he merely sends an image of himself. He doesn't actually appear, nor does Jack.

Tooth and North gasp at the sight: Pitch grinning madly at them, Jackie limp in his arms.

"I win. Come and get him if you think you're strong enough to best me," he says before closing the open communication line before them.

He glances down at the beautiful sprite before him.

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispers, taking the boy to his bed.

Pitch's cock aches, it's so hard. He wants to just _take_ Jackie right here, right now.

But he can't.

Jackie is a Winter Womb, and thus, is able to have children. However, if the sprite is to hold the child he wishes to put inside his womb, a few changes need to be made.

First thing's first. He gets out handcuffs, wrapping then around the sprite's wrists and closing them up, locking the boy to the headboard.

He rolls his head back, breathing in happily as he removes the boy's pants.

He pushes up Jackie's shirt, finding his nipples. Leaning down, Pitch begins to suck on them, leaving short kisses all over the sprite's chest. Then, he moves lower, to the boy's navel. A small moan comes from Jackie's lips when Pitch begins to fondle him, his hand running up and down Jackie's length.

Probing Jackie's entrance, he easily slides in two fingers, coated with his slick black sand.

He curled, thrusted, and scissored his fingers inside that tight heat before he finally had enough.

Pitch _had_ to be inside the sprite, right _now_.

When the boy finally awoke, his length had disappeared in that beautiful channel.

"P-Pitch...! Aah!"

Jackie sobbed, and cried, begging Pitch to let him go... to be done with him. But the Nightmare King refused.

"Aster... save me...!" He screamed.

Pitch grinned, not stopping his rough pace. "Tsk, Jack," he scoffed, "the Guardians know exactly where you are. They've not even bothered to come for you."

Those ice blue pools begin to water. "N-No... you're-- aah-- lying!"

Slowing to a haunted pace, he lazily thrusts into that sweet, cold body. "I am not lying, I assure you."

He snapped his fingers, and one of his nightMares appears out of nowhere, holding a mirror in her snout.

Soon, a video of the Guardians appeared. They all looked... happy. Helping Aster clean up after-- what looks like-- a successful Easter.

"They're all," he shoved himself in as far as he could go, releasing his seed with a content sigh. "...happy. Without you."

Jackie shuddered and came as his oversensitive nerves shook and shuddered.

"N-No... Lies..." He whispered to himself.

Even after they had both reached their climaxes, and their climaxes after that... Pitch kept going. He had to be sure that the winter sprite was carrying his child.

So, for the next month, he kept Jackie hidden away.

He'd fuck the boy, reducing him to a mess of what he once was, slowly breaking down every defense system the white-haired sprite had.

Pitch made sure, every time he fingered the boy, to coat the lube on his length and on his fingers in Nightmare Sand.

After that first month, Jackie began having morning sickness. His body began to change as his hips widened slightly, giving him more of a pretty figure.

The Nightmare King grinned, stepping into his Prince's cell. "Jaack~" he crooned.

Those sad blue eyes looked up at him, and he can distinctly see one eye is beginning to change color... to more of a purple color.

His hair was fading to a raven black, and his once happy smile was nowhere in sight.

Jackie no longer fought back, no longer tried to get away... he was completely at Pitch's mercy.

"It's time," he said simply, watching as Jack rolls over onto his back, lifting his chained hands above his head.

Pitch grinned. "Good boy."

*

FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT

"Good boy, Jackie," Pitch groaned excitedly as he finished. "You're such a good boy..." the Nightmare King kissed him deeply, intensely, with such passion that it confused him.

Tears escaped Jackie's violet eyes long after Pitch had fallen asleep on top of him.

He needed to get out of here... but with the Nightmare sand flowing through his blood, Pitch would find him, wherever he went. He learned that the hard way, two months prior, when he found the key to his restraints hanging around Pitch's neck.

The sprite escaped while his captor slept.

_Running to Aster for help, he no longer cared that they hadn't come for him... he could forget that betrayal. He could. He just needed out._

_He got all the way to the Warren._

_"ASTER!!" He wailed as loudly as he could, knowing... feeling in his bones that Pitch was near. "ASTER!" He slammed his fists onto the large doors._

_The Pooka opened the door, looking him in the eyes-- when Pitch showed up._

_"You know our agreement, Rabbit," the Nightmare King said once Aster gazed at Jack as though he were fighting an internal war. "You keep Easter..." he reached out and grabbed Jackie by his now raven black hair._

_"I keep this beautiful creature." Pitch grinned when Jack began to sob, trying to get away from him._

_"Will you truly fight me for him, Rabbit? I see you are unsure. I must ask," he chuckled, sounding truly curious, "are you strong enough?"_

_Aster glared at Pitch, seeming to make his decision. "...Get out of here."_

_Jackie's heart dropped. "N-No... Aster--"_

_Pitch smiled. "Are you sure?"_

_The Pooka turned away from them. "Begone."_

That last word completely broke him.

 _Begone_.

His world shattered.

He is a shell of what he once was.

At five months pregnant, he felt his baby kick him and curl against his spine.

He needed to make sure his baby would come into a world where Pitch wasn't there.

So... he began thinking.

EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT

Pitch hadn't touched him in three weeks. Not that he wasn't grateful, but... it was a bit disconcerting.

But... the time would come. Pitch would snap and take him, soon--

he just knew it.

He knew the man couldn't wait a whole two months until after the baby was born to fuck him.

So, he decided to spice things up a bit.

In his sixth month of pregnancy, Pitch had taken Jackie out of the dungeons and into his rooms when they had sex.

Jackie found the silk robe the Nightmare King created for him last month. He undressed completely, except for this robe.

He poured he and Pitch wine, adding a little something extra to the Nightmare King's beverage, a poison he had worked so hard to create with his Ice magic, and came to his Throne Room.

He knew Pitch loved to fuck him in the Throne Room, where all of his nightMares could watch.

"Ahh, my dear!" Pitch called upon seeing him.

Jackie bowed deeply before handing the King his glass and climbing onto the man's lap. He took Pitch's hand, laying it on his belly. "Baby's been wanting to see you all day, you know."

He smirked, taking a swig of his drink. "Ooh? Really, now?"

"Really," he pouted. "And Mama's been..." he leans in and whispers sultrily, "feeling _real_ lonely, lately..." 

Pitch chuckled, downing his glass of wine.

 _Yes_. _Now, just a few minutes..._

"And, what exactly," he leaned in and nibbled on Jack's ear, "Does Mama want me to do to him? Hmm?"

"Take me to bed," he rocked his hips on Pitch's. "Please."

The Nightmare King picked him up, carrying him off. "Just this once, yeah?"

The raven haired boy giggled as he was pressed into the bed, legs spread wide before Pitch.

He could already see the drugs taking effect within the Nightmare King, but he decided to play it off.

"You okay, _daddy_?" He knew Pitch _loved_ foreplay.

Thrived on it.

Beat him half to death a few times when he wouldn't play along.

Pitch disrobed, untying the fabric around Jackie, as well.

"Come on, _daddy_ , fuck me senseless..." he hated talking like this, but to keep Pitch's mind on other things while the poison spread... it was well worth it.

Spreading Jackie's legs, Pitch lined himself up and slowly began pushing his length inside.

Once he was all the way in, the man sighed happily... almost as though drunk.

He then closed his eyes and set up a rough pace, getting them both to their climaxes _much_ earlier than normal.

They both came, and while Pitch was stuck in his drunken bliss, Jackie formed an ice pick in his hand, hardening it and reinforcing it.

Then, he called forth the magic Pitch consumed-- doing so rather easily, by simply running his hands down that smooth chest, to his stomach.

It glowed a bright blue under his fingers, and then he did it.

Jackie pulled out the knife of ice and stabbed the man in the stomach.

He stabbed him so hard that blood poured from Pitch's lips, a surprised look on his face as he looked into Jackie's eyes.

Pushing the Nightmare King off of him, Jackie made sure to create another ice knife.

He severed the man's head from his body.

*

Jackie, covered in blood and other bodily fluids, walked out of their bedroom. He found his way to the Throne Room, where the nightMares growled and neighed at him angrily.

He snapped his fingers, and instantly, snow began to fall.

"I have killed Pitch Black. My name was Jackie Frost... now, I am the Ice Queen, and I am your new master. I am your mistress."

The snow began to meld with the black sand, forming the nightMares into something even more terrifying... the works of cold and dark.

Thestrals.

"Come, all of you. Come with me. I will make us a new home in Antarctica. We will leave this place behind." He turned, when he realized that he was still naked.

He clapped his hands, and suddenly he was covered head to toe in a scrubbing snow, taking the dried blood from his skin.

A young Thestral brought him a dress, bowing her head as Jackie took it and pet her head. "Thank you, my beautiful."

He put the dress on, tied his hair back, then continued walking.

"Come, now," he beckoned the Thestrals that stayed put. "Come on. Let us go build our new home."

*

NINE MONTHS PREGNANT

Jackie screamed as the baby began to move down his channel, gripping the fabrics the Thestrals helped him collect simply for this purpose.

He screamed, tears spilling from his cheeks as the baby was making his way into this world.

It _hurt_ \-- gods, did it hurt-- but the moment he felt a pop, and a release of pressure, his knees gave out and he slumped back against his bedroom door.

The baby began to cry, unhappy to be suddenly taken from his warm home.

Jackie smiled, and laughed, picking up his baby boy to look at him.

The baby continued to cry until he was brought to his mother's chest, where he quickly latched onto a nipple and began to suckle.

Jackie pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

Black hair... bright blue eyes... ooh, he was gorgeous.

"Robin," he whispered. "I will name you Robin."

*

THREE DAYS LATER

Jackie had never been so happy. He and his baby were free.

They may have been alone, but they were free.

He now controlled the shadows... he controlled the cold, and the dark. But his power didn't originate in collecting Nightmares like it had with Pitch.

No, his power was much less... innocent, you could say.

His power grew with the untimely deaths of children.

Not that he'd go out and kill them, of course. It was simply that, when a child perished, one of his Thestrals notified him, and he'd go feed.

He never crossed the line of killing children himself, he wasn't a complete monster.

No, he spent most of his free time gathering lost things from around the world for his ice palace. The whole place is actually a home made of concrete, reinforced with ice along the outside.

So the palace was actually a home: complete with numerous bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room, and a dining room.

With the polar bear fur rugs and the plush blankets, the concrete home wasn't  as harsh looking as might be expected.

Jackie knew he and Robin would be happy here.

In fact, he was currently drying dishes while his son rolled around on his baby mat, waving his rattle and sucking on his pacifier.

Then, there was a knock at the door. He jumped, not having expected the sound.

Picking up Robin into his arms, he walks elegantly over to the double doors, opening them.

There stood the Guardians, watching him with sad, guilty eyes.

He immediately frowns. "What do _you_ want?"

They all look at each other, before North tentatively tries, "May... may we come in?"

"No," he says, as though scandalized they would think they might have been able to. "You can explain everything to me right out here."

Robin begins to fuss, so Jackie immediately turns from them, letting Robin latch onto a nipple. Then, he takes the towel he was holding and throws it over that part of his body, turning back to them,

"Go on."

Tooth steps forward. "We are so,  so sorry, Jack... we..." she sighs. "Pitch was so powerful, he had to let us do our work. _Let_ us! We... none of us were powerful enough to help you."

Jack stood there, stunned into silence. Then, he barked out a loud laugh.

As soon as it started, though, his mood seemed to automatically switch as he sneered, "Don't do that."

Her eyes seemed hurt. "...do what?"

"Don't come here and try to tell me your sob story. I was raped and forced to carry the child of the Nightmare King. I was his slut for nine months..." he grinned, "and then I killed him. Murdered him. Slit his fucking head off his body. Y'know, I watched as his blood poured out. It was hauntingly satisfying."

Sandy's eyes widen, and he soon realizes by their dropped jaws that they don't know...

They can't see around the glamour spell he's cast on himself.

"Wh-- Jack, why are you like this? The language, the... the darkness..." Aster starts, unable to finish. "Weren't you fixed when Pitch died?"

He grins, and snaps his fingers. The glamour spell melts away, revealing that his once white hair and blue eyes are now dark black and violet.

"No, darling. There's nothing to fix. Even if there were... That wouldn't have been any fun!" He giggles, waving his hand and allowing a staff made of ice and nightmare sand to come to his hand. Jackie then looks at Tooth, and his smile fades. "Don't," he growls.

She looks up at him through her tears. "Don't wh--"

"Don't you dare look at me like that. With _pity_. Instead," he leans in, touching the tip of his staff to her nose. "Look at me with the absolute anguish of knowing that everything I went through, I went through on my own."

He removes his staff, and Tooth's eyes immediately close and she falls back into North's arms.

"What have you--?!"

"Shut it, North," Jackie hisses, annoyed. "She's not dead, I simply gave her a little nightmare."

He glances at Sandy, who watches him with wide eyes. "That's right, darling. I am now the Queen of everything Cold and Dark. I guess that means that we're enemies now, huh?" He says, winking at the floating ball of golden sand.

"Now, if that's all... would you please leave, as I have to care for my son," he turns, ready to walk back into his palace, when Aster grabs his wrist, the one holding his staff.

"Jackie-- wait!!"

Turning around, Jack glares at him. " _What_?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Just listen to us, would ya?! We're tryin' to help ya!"

His head snaps around, his eyes suddenly glowing as a blizzard picks up around them. " _Help_ me?! HA!! What complete and utter _bullshit_!"

Aster opens his mouth to counter, but soon finds his Oxygen pulled from his mouth by the roaring winds.

"Don't make me laugh, you fool! You never wanted to help me! You let Pitch take me away! You never came for me!"

He lifts his staff once more, and the blizzard stops, leaving an eerie silence.

He taps Aster, Sandy, and North on their heads with his staff, smiling when they flinch. "Now... now, every time you sleep, all you will see is my pain and suffering. You will see everything he did to me. My mind, my body..." he seems to lose himself in thought for a moment before looking back at them. "Now, _begone_." He throws that word back in the Pooka's face. "Before I do something we all might regret."

Aster goes for his hand again, but Jackie pulls away. " _BEGONE_ , all of you! Never return to this place!"

The palace door is slammed in their faces.

No matter how hard they tried over the years, it never opened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! <3
> 
> If you want me to continue this as an eventual HiJack, let me know! I've already got some ideas, but I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
